


you’re all i need

by queercarlgrimes



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BIG AU DONT ASK QUESTIONS, Boys In Love, Drabble, Happy Teens, Its implied, Multi, One Shot, Road Trip, Short, Stream of Consciousness, i just churned this out i couldnt stop thinkin about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercarlgrimes/pseuds/queercarlgrimes
Summary: “i’m still an asshole.”“no you’re not.”





	you’re all i need

flash never thought he’d get a moment like this in his life. not only because it was ridiculously cheesy and unrealistic, too much like some cliche teen movie, but also because he didn’t deserve it. flash wasn’t nice enough for this, this closeness and deep happiness he was feeling.

he was in the car with four people he never thought would be his friends, driving down the empty highway with fleetwood mac playing softly. shuri was driving and sipping her mcdonalds coffee with an uncharacteristically calm smile on her face. mj was next to her in the passenger seat, drifting in and out of sleep and humming along. ned was in the third row of the car, having fallen asleep about an hour ago, and was snoring loud enough to almost drown out the music.

peter, stupid perfect peter parker, was next to him in the back. flash had his back to the door, and peter was across from him doing the same. though he had his phone, flash couldn’t focus on anything but the boy in front of him. peter looked exceptionally cozy, clad in a large hoodie and sweatpants, hair falling unstyled across his forehead. the streetlights they passed cast shadows over him, briefly illuminating him enough for flash to catch a small smile.

“what are you smiling at?” peter asked, and flash absently passed a hand over his face. he hadn’t even realized that he was indeed grinning, nor that peter had caught him staring.

“you,” flash said, ignoring shuri’s noise of disgust. “you just... y-you look... i like looking at you.”

it was almost two in the morning and flash’s mouth seemed to be disconnected from his brain. that, and being with peter had started turning him into a giant cheeseball. peter blushed and grinned, looking away.

“you look... cuddly,” flash finished his original thought, and drew a giggle from shuri in the front.

“that’s adorable, flash,” the wakandan girl said, and her girlfriend snickered at the embarrassed look on flash’s face.

“silence,” ned rumbled from the back, drawing a chorus of giggles from the other four. “you guys have been being gay for three states, i’m about to vomit back here.”

“not again,” mj warned, and flash had to duck as a balled up taco bell napkin that flew to hit mj. “hey!”

“it didn’t even get on the car!” ned insisted. “and i blame that awful taco bell. i blame peter for making us go to taco bell.”

“hey, when baby wants a crunchwrap supreme, baby gets a crunchwrap supreme,” peter mumbled, smiling tugging the strings on his hoodie.

shuri cackled. “did you just refer to yourself as baby? isn’t that flash’s job?”

peter and flash turned to each other at the same time, giggling when their eyes met. ned grumbled that he was going back to sleep and shot one last insult at mj.

flash leaned forward, peter mirroring his actions to meet in the middle. noses bumped and they were both giggling, flash gently bringing a hand up to peter’s jaw. they kissed gently, slow and easy, with small smiles tugging at their lips whenever they separated enough. the song changed, something by the 1975, and flash found it hard to let go of peter even after they pulled apart.

“you’ve changed,” peter mumbled, eyes sleepy.

“nah, i’m still an asshole,” flash said dismissively.

peter pressed another quick kiss to flash’s lips and shook his head. “no you’re not.”

any protests from flash were cut off with another kiss and a tender hand stroking through his hair. flash wasn’t too motivated to argue after that. they kissed there in the backseat, the world shrinking into only each other and the passing lights and the soft music from the stereo.

“alright, knock it off,” mj said. the boys leaned their foreheads together and smiled. “if me and my girlfriend can’t make out, neither can you guys.”

“make out then,” flash said dismissively, going back in for another kiss halfheartedly, but peter was laughing too hard. it wasn’t very funny at all, but almost anything was funny after being in the car for hours. peter was wheezing into his hand which was covered by his oversized hoodie sleeve. flash found this much too adorable and couldn’t stop his urge to kiss peter’s forehead.

“i’m so tired, god,” peter managed to huff out, wiping his eyes.

“i think i’m gonna find somewhere to park for the night soon,” shuri supplied. “but it could be at least another hour till we find somewhere, you gays go to bed.”

flash and peter looked at each other before mutually deciding to sleep. only when peter leaned back to sleep against the door that flash shook his head, gently pulling peter in by his sleeve.

there was some shifting and readjusting of pillows and blankets, until flash was reclining against in the corner made by the door and the seat with both legs off the seat, body angled in a way that would definitely end up uncomfortable, not that he cared. peter lay as curled on the seat as he could with his head in flash’s lap. he was asleep within minutes.

this was too good. the giggling of the girls in front, the rain starting to fall on the window, and most importantly- peter. so close against him and at peace, the opposite of how they were sophomore year. when it was just penis parker and glares and flash trying not to stare too obviously. and now he had soft hair between his fingers and this sense of unconditional love and friendship.

“you good, flash?” shuri asked, half teasing half genuine.

he nodded slowly, not having the words to say how he felt. it was only good.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im so soft for them fjfjdb nobody writes homecoming spiderflash so im doing it whoop. ive had this in my drafts for legit weeks so im finally posting it now!
> 
> if theres any mistakes/loose ends or anything lemme know its 1am so yeah


End file.
